


03.02.2020

by CAIU4529730



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, луна - Freeform, любовь, стихи
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAIU4529730/pseuds/CAIU4529730





	03.02.2020

И ты такой ушел гулять во сне,  
А мне бессонницу горстями пить из крана,  
Слова становятся живыми в темноте,  
Как долго знать того, что я не знаю?

Бродить по сонным улицам в душе,  
Желая лишь уснуть, но ночь пропала.  
Ты там скажи своей Луне, чтобы она  
Уж с кем-нибудь другим заночевала.


End file.
